


Character Scenarios

by xPenguinQueenx



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character preferences, Character scenarios, F/F, F/M, Imagines, M/M, Steven is adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9917042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPenguinQueenx/pseuds/xPenguinQueenx
Summary: Ever wanted to date a Crystal gem? No? Well too bad, cuz you get to in this story!Basically, this is set from the reader's POV and there are different scenarios for each SU characters!I take request for scenarios, imagines, and characters to add!If you've never read a scenario story before, then I suggest trying this out! They can be a lot of fun to read :)





	1. How you meet

** How you meet **

**Amethyst**

I promised Kiki I would help her deliver the rest of her pizzas so we could go to the latest Mike Krol concert together. I’m on my final delivery, but it’s at that weird house down by the beach. Kiki insists that the strange people who live there are very nice, but they’ve always sort of intimidated me. Well… not Steven. He’s okay. I’ve never formally met him, but we exchange hellos on the boardwalk every now and then. He hangs out with Jenny, Buck, and Sour Cream more than Kiki so we’ve never interacted before. I guess this will be the day I finally get to introduce myself.

I raise my hand to knock on the door when it flings wide open. Standing in front of me is one of the…. Crystal gems? I think that’s what Kiki calls them.

“uh…. hi,” I awkwardly wave towards the short, purple girl. I find myself staring so intently at her hair that I almost miss the gem on her chest. Almost.

“Heyyy,” She leans on the door frame with a smirk, “you got the grub?”

“Oh!” I startle slightly, “yeah, that’ll be $8.25.”

Her eyes widen, “Ohhh right. About that. I don’t have any money.” She crosses her arms and shrugs her shoulders like it’s no big deal. Which it is very much is by the way!

“If you don’t have any money then why did you order the pizza?” I can feel my eye starting to switch in irritation.

Again, she shrugs, “Steven has the money. I just eat the food.”

“And Steven is where?”

“With Connie,” she pauses in thought, “I think.”

“Then what am I supposed to do with this?!? I don’t want it!” I shove the pizza towards her, suddenly angry.

“Well, if you don’t want it, then I’ll take it,” she snatches the pizza from my grip and slides back into the house, slamming the door right in my face.

I gape at the closed door in shock. Did-did that just happen? Wait, does his mean _I_ have to pay for the pizza now?

**Garnet**

I like working for Greg. He can’t afford to give me a raise, but I’m okay with that. He’s a good guy and he’s trying to provide for his son. It’s not like I necessarily need the money anyways. I just wanted a reason to get out of the house and I always enjoyed working. No one wanted to be friends with the weird rich kid, so I usually had a lot of time to work. My parents didn’t understand my love to work with things hands on. After college, they wanted me to go do something big and amazing, but I always liked the time I spent in Beach City during the summer. So, I decided to move here permanently. I had met Greg a few years ago when Steven had gotten lost at Funland and I brought him back to his father. Greg told me if I ever needed anything to come find him. So, here I am now.

A voice interrupts my musing, “Hello. You must be (Y/N)”

I turn to see a woman, who is much taller than me, standing in front of the counter. Oh! I know her! She’s one of the crystal gems!

“Yes! That’s me! You’re Garnet. Right?”

She gives me a warm smile and I find myself blushing. No-no-no-no. No blushing!

“Yes. I’m looking for Greg.”

“Oh! I’m afraid he’s not here. He just left a few minutes ago.”

“I see.” She almost looks like she expected that answer before I told her.

“I’m sure I can catch him for you though!” I jump over the counter and start towards the door in a run. I’m barely three feet away from the mysterious crystal gym when I suddenly slip on a puddle that I had forgotten to clean up earlier in the day. I prepare myself for the inevitable crash and embarrassment. Except, I don’t fall.

My back is pressed against something hard and there are two large hands around me. I look up to see Garnet holding me from behind. Oh, well this might be even more embarrassing than falling on my face. I feel the blush return at full force this time and I seem to make some sort of noise between a dying whale and angry goat.

Garnet steadies me and lays a hand on my shoulder before speaking lowly,” Don’t worry. I’ll find him. You should get that water cleaned up.”

With that said, the large woman leaves and I’m left gaping like a fish.

What just happened?

 

**Jasper**

To say I was angry to find a giant Cheeto puff lady in my secret (and DESROYED) clubhouse was an understatement. I had been having a fairly normal day until I decided to visit my old,secret hideout and found a giant orange woman rifling through all my things and making a mess. The door had been thrown off its hinges and multiple furniture items were broken.

“Hey!” The woman spins around to glare at me, “What do you think you’re doing here?” I spit the words out in fury.

“None of your business twerp. How bout you get out of here?” She doesn’t see very intimidated by me and that’s…. admittedly understandable. She at least a foot taller than me and her biceps look bigger than my waist.

She continues to go through my things, looking for something. For what I’m not sure.

“If you don’t leave right now, I’ll call the cops.” I tell her grabbing my phone from my pocket.

I wave the cellular device threateningly in her direction. She stops her scavenging to send a dark glare my way. Eventually she drops what is in her hands and lets out a loud huff.

“Fine. You aren’t worth my time anyways, you puny human.”

And with that she shoves past me and finally leaves.

I let out a sigh of relief. I would never admit it aloud, but that girl scared me. A lot.

 

**Lapis**

I really wish I hadn’t agreed to this. It’s not that I dislike helping Steven! He’s probably my favorite person in Beach City. It’s just that Pearl sometimes scares me with her intensity. I keep insuring her that I would never let anything happen to Steven, but she’s adamant on staying for all of his surfing lessons. Garnet and Amethyst like to come watch and give him encouragement from time to time, but Pearl only glares at me and frets over the curly haired boy. I understand that she worries, but there’s really no need for all the glares!

“It’s not like I can control the waves, Pearl!” I finally lose my cool. She looks taken aback by my exclamation and I can’t blame her. I’m usually a calm and collected individual.

I hear a small gasp from behind me. I turn to find Steven with his trademark ‘star eyes’ as I call them. That usually means he has a very, very bad or very, very good idea. I’m hoping for the latter.

He tosses his surf board to the ground and runs off before Pearl or I can question him. He’s halfway to his house when he stops, turns, and shouts in our direction, “Don’t move! I’ll be back!”

Pearl and I watch as Steven slams the door to his house shut and we’re then left in an awkward silence. We avoid eye contact, but I can see Pearl sneaking glances at me from the corner of my eye. Deciding to bite the bullet and address my unnecessary outburst, I give a small cough to gain her attention. She looks up in surprise.

“I’m sorry, P. I shouldn’t have snapped at you. You’re only looking out for the kid,”

“No, it was my fault. I apologize for being so rude to you, (Y/N). I just worry about Steven getting hurt,” She looks down sheepishly at the end of her apology and the leftover anger I had is gone. She just wants the best for Steven. I can’t be angry at that.

I smile at her words and offer my hand, “I’ll accept your apology if you accept mine”

She gives me a surprised, yet pleased smile and takes my offered hand, “I must admit, I didn’t think I’d ever enjoy being around humans, but you are by far the most pleasant I’ve had the pleasure of meeting.”

Did I just get Pearl’s seal of approval? Oh, wow. Never thought I would see the day.

“(Y/N)!” a voice shouts from the house. I let go of Pearl’s hand to look for the owner of the voice.

It’s Steven. And… a blue girl? Another gem that I haven’t got to meet yet, I’m guessing. Steven has told me of the two who now live in his barn. What were their names? Lapis and Peridot, I think. With the little knowledge I have on rocks, I’m guessing this Is Lapis. I’m pretty sure Lapis Lazuli is a blue gem.

Steven drags the bored looking girl down to Pearl and I and introduces us. As I suspected, this one was Lapis Lazuli.

“I had a great idea!” Steven tells us. He waves his hands towards Lapis in an overly dramatic way and continues, “Lapis can control the waves for us! Then Pearl won’t have to worry about me getting hurt!”

My eyes go wide as I ask her,” You can control the water?”

She looks decidedly unimpressed with me when she nods in affirmative to my question.

My eyes light up in excitement,” That’s so cool!”

Her facial expression ever changes from the bored, unimpressed look when she finally drawls out, “Thanks”

I feel my excitement die when I finally pick up on her disinterest on talking with me. Steven is still bouncing in place and Pearl looks uneasy at the situation.

“Will you do it Lapis? I really wanna learn to surf!” Steven pleads with the blue-skinned woman.

Lapis looks down at the young boy and her face softens, “Anything for my beach summer fun buddy.” Her gaze then lands on me again and her next words are hard, “Just stay out of my way, okay?”

Huh. I finally got Pearl off my case, but I think I’d prefer her over Lapis….

**Peridot**

I’m going to have a cold. I only wanted to buy the third season of Camp Pining Hearts for my sister’s birthday and yet I somehow ended up getting caught in the rain on my bike and to make things worse, they were completely sold out of everything that had anything to do with CPH. Today has been totally unfair.

“Hey!” a voice comes from my left. I look over to see a…. uh... green Dorito with an umbrella? Am I hallucinating? Oh, god it’s even worse than I thought. It’s not a cold! I’m dying! “Watch where you splash, you clod!”

It was only after her words that I realized I had splashed water all over the green Dor- er person.

“Oh! Dude, I’m so sorry!” I step off my bike to make sure she’s okay when she…. Did she just hiss at me? Yes, she most definitely did. Okay, no touching. Got it. “Look,” I put my hands up, hoping to calm her, “I’m super sorry. Today has sucked and I wasn’t paying attention and how about I give you a ride home as an apology?”

The words rush out of my mouth in a flurry, but she seems to get the gist of my speech.

“Fine,” her eyes narrow at me in suspicion,” but if you try anything I-“

“I won’t try anything.” I cut her off.

She glares at the interruption, but takes a step towards me and the bike. I hop back onto the seat and pat the handle bars to signal her to get on. She huffs and makes her annoyance clear, but steps closer towards the front of the bike. It takes her a few tries due to her small stature, but she eventually pulls herself up onto the handle bars. She places her umbrella above her head and it covers the front of my body. I push off and start riding down the wooden boards once again. This time with a passenger.

When I ask her where I’m taking her she points down towards the large statue at the end of the beach. It wasn’t until she pointed that I noticed she had a bag with her. It looked to be from the store I had just left. I guess we just barely missed one another.

I sped up slightly, almost to the stranger’s destination, when something in the bag caught my eye.

“Is that the complete set of Camp Pining Hearts?” my words come out in a panicked screech.

The stranger jumps slightly and twists her head towards me. Her eyes are lit up in joy and she lets out a small gasp.

“You watch Camp Pining Heats?” She’s practically shaking in glee.

I give a small nod and she squeals in my ear.

We’re at the edge of the pier and I can take her no farther, but neither of us make a move to leave.

“Who’s your favorite character?” she asks me still vibrating in happiness.

“I don’t know if I can choose just one,” I tell her.

“Well Percy is obviously the superior character,” she tells me waving her hand in air in a dismissive motion. I’m slightly offended by this. Pier is just as good of a character as Percy.

 I tell her as such and she stares at me, as if evaluating my worth. Eventually she lets out a huff and tells me, “I like you. You’re not as annoying as most humans I’ve met on Earth.”

“Thank you?” It comes out as an uncertain question.

“You are welcome.”

We stand in silence for a few moments, unsure of wat to say now, when a thought suddenly strikes me.

“Hey! Could I buy season three off you?”

She once again gives me that calculating stare of hers. She hums to herself while coming to a decision and I try to calm my rising nerves as she reaches a final conclusion.

“You can have it on one condition.”

“Anything!” I’m the one practically bouncing in glee now.

“You have to come watch Camp Pining Hearts with me some time.”

That’s it? That’s a great deal!

“Yes, I will come watch It with you!”

Her face lights up in happiness, “Wow, thanks.”

And with that she hands me the Camp Pining Hearts box and jumps off the bike. We part ways and I head home. I no longer have an umbrella to protect me from the rain so I shove the box under my shirt and pray it stays dry.

It’s only when I get home that I realize, I have no idea what the stranger’s name is.

**Pearl**

“You know, you could be famous if you wanted, (Y/N).” Greg tells me this every time after I play my music for Steven. Steven tells me the same, but he’s more interested in the cool stuff that comes with the fame than the actual job. Greg tells me because he knows what it’s like in the music business. He honestly believes I have what it takes and it means a lot coming from him too. He’s my inspiration for wanting to do what I do.

“Yeah, (Y/N)! You could go on world tours and meet celebrities and OH! OH! You could voice act for Crying Breakfast Friends!” I smile at the young boy who quickly captured my heart after meeting him. Steven and Connie were easily my biggest fans and they thought I could take on anything. This sometimes leads Steven to getting me in situations that I really don’t want to be in. Like the time, he somehow booked me to open for some sort of…underground wrestling matches? No one was impressed with me keeping them from their wrestling time.

“Thanks, Stevie,” I chuckle and ruffle his hair,” But I’m happy in Beach City for now.”

He gives me a large, toothy grin. It’s true though. I would love to have a career in music, but for now I’m happy with things the way they are. Besides, I would miss Steven and Connie too much.

A hand on my shoulder brings me out of my thoughts. Greg stands in front of me with a small, sheepish smile on his face,” Hey, (Y/N). I really hate to ask, but would you mind making sure Stew-ball gets home? Mayor Dewey needs me at the car wash right now.”

“Sure, Greg. You know it isn’t a problem.”

He lets out a breath of relief and pats my back, “Thanks. It means a lot.”

Steven and I say goodbye to Greg and head for his house. It’s a short walk so we talk about nonsense until we reach his porch. He jumps into my arms when I go to give him a hug and I giggle at his silliness. We finally separate when someone steps out onto the porch with us and I’m struck by how pretty the woman is. She’s obviously one of the crystal gems that Greg and Steven spend so much time with. I’ve only met Amethyst, but I know right away that this is the famous Pearl that Steven speaks so fondly of.

“Oh,” she jumps slightly, obviously not expecting anyone to be outside, “hello Steven. And you must be (Y/N).” She offers me a small smile after smoothing the non-existing wrinkles in her clothes.

“Ye-yes. Hi,” is all I can manage to get out. Beautiful girls have always made me nervous and now is not an exception.

She doesn’t seem impressed by my stuttering and I mentally smack myself. Steven snickers to himself off to the side and I turn to him, the betrayal written all over my face. He quietness down and wishes me goodbye once again. Steven skips inside and Pearl, giving me a nod, follows after him.


	2. An attraction starts

**Amethyst**

This house again? Oh, come on! Now that I have an official job delivering pizza, I knew it was only a matter of time before I was sent here again. That doesn’t mean I have to be happy about it though. I really don’t want to see that purple, pizza stealer again, but I need to be professional about this. Just deliver the pizza, take the money, leave. Well, hopefully the second step will be possible. Last time I was cheated, but this time I won’t be fooled so easily!

I knock on the door of the large house and await the arrival of the white maned thief, only to be surprised when a different, yet familiar, face opens the door.

“Hi, (Y/N)! I didn’t know you worked at the pizzeria!” a young boy greets you in excitement.

“Hi there, Steven.” This is a pleasant surprise. I guess I won’t be having that fight after all, “I _was_ just helping Kiki out for a while, but I seem to have a permanent job now.”

“Oh wow! That’s really cool,” he seems to really mean it too. I don’t think it’s all that cool. Having a job isn’t all that fun. Sure, having money is nice, but work can be exhausting. Although, I guess for a kid who doesn’t have to keep one it can seem exciting.

“Yeah, I guess so,” I tell him, handing his pizza over, “That’s $10.50, little guy.” Steven gives a little pout at the name and I chuckle at him, “Oh and do me a favor, would ya?” He looks up at me curiously, “Tell your purple friend she has to actually pay for her next pizza. She can’t just bail on the bill.”

Steven’s hands go to his face. His expression is scandalized and a small gasp has escaped his mouth, “She what?”

I back up slightly, caught off guard by his dramatic reaction, “She, uh, sh-“

“Come on, I’ll fix this,” He interrupts me by gripping my wrist with his free hand and pulling me into his house,” Amethyst!”

I’m dragged into a spacious room that seems to be the living room and then upstairs into what appears to be a …bedroom?

“Yeah?” comes the muffled reply. There, sitting on a bed with a mouth filled with chips, is the pizza thief herself. Her bored gaze finds Steven and I, but when her eyes meet mine they seem to light up for a moment before going back to their disinterested state.

“Amethyst, you have to pay for pizza’s when you order them! We’ve talked about this!”

“I didn’t have any money!”

“Then why did you order the pizza?”

“I was hungry”

“Gems don’t have to eat!”

I cough loudly, feeling slightly awkward and left out. They both turn to me, their previous conversation forgotten.

“Look,” I start, “I paid for the last pizza so my friend wouldn’t get in trouble with her dad so how about we forget it? As long as all future pizzas get paid for, I won’t get in trouble.” I really just want to get back to the store and clock out for the night.

Amethyst turns to me, shock on her face, “you mean you can get in trouble from that?”

I furrow my brows and nod at her. Of course, I would. Has she never had a jo- oh wait. Crystal Gem from outer space or something… right.

“Oh,” she looks down, crossing her arms,” well, I’m sorry then.”

I look down at Steven, certain the shock on his face mirrors my own. His has an added emotion of pride that mine does not though.

“Pizza wasn’t that expensive,” I say shrugging,” Don’t worry about it.”

I send her a bright smile and she flushes slightly. She shuffles around on the bed for a few moments until she stands up and walks to Steven and I. She looks me in the eye and she flushes ever more. I feel my eyebrow raise in question.

“I could make it up to you,” her expression is pure determination, if not a small amount of embarrassment and I’m left befuddled, “for the pizza, I mean. I could take you somewhere. Like, uh, Funland?” Her face, now completely flushed, is set with hope.

Is... Is she asking me what I think she’s asking?

“Like, a date?” I ask. I look to Steven to confirm that I’m not going crazy. Steven too, looks slightly confused, but very happy.

She hesitantly nods and I find myself surprisingly okay with the idea of going out with her.

I take a moment to collect myself, “All right, let’s do it.”

 

**Garnet**

I’m used to the crystal gems often coming to visit me at the car wash. It’s usually Amethyst who visits, but lately Peridot has been coming with her. Garnet doesn’t come as often as I would like. She comes more than Pearl, but that isn’t saying much. Pearl doesn’t come by often at all.

“(Y/N)” Oh. Speaking of. Garnet stands in front of the counter I stand behind for my shift.

“Hey Garnet. What are you doing in my humble little shop?” I ask with a smile.

“I believe it’s Greg’s ‘humble little shop’. Is it not?” She gives me a tiny smirk. Dear lord, this gem will be the death of me.

“Details,” I wave my hand dismissively, “So, what’s up? Greg and Steven are down at the beach today so you can’t be here for them.”

“No. I’m not” She’s as talkative as ever I see.

“So,” I try to continue, but she puts up a hand to silence me. Raising an eyebrow, I comply with her silent request.

She slowly reaches for her glasses. She hesitantly pulls them off and lays them down on the counter that separates us.

She looks up at me with her three different colored eyes. Wait, what? The three eyes didn’t really faze me. I’m just trying to figure out how the colors work.

“You have three different colored eyes.” I say rather bluntly.

Although she doesn’t flinch, I can see the uncertainty flash in her eyes. “Yes.”

Realizing she might be self-conscious about this, I decide to let her know exactly how I how feel about them.

“They’re pretty,” I say softly. She stares at me blankly for a few moments until she smiles widely.

“So are you,” uh wait what. Whatdidtheprettygemjustsaytome? “You’re not fazed by them?”

“uh-eh-uh,” My face flushes as I struggle for words,“ No, not really. I mean, I watched Amethyst eat a whole tire the other day. I don’t think there's much that can faze me anymore.”

She nods and puts her glasses back on.

“I’d like to take you on a date. That is customary for humans when you like someone, isn’t it?” She continues.

Unable to say anything from shock, I merely nod fiercely.

“So, would you accept my invitation?” she asks, but looks as if she already know what my answer is.

Determined to get some sort of English out of my mouth, I choke out an excited, “Yes, please!”

I’m sure I’ll be embarrassed by that later, but as of right now, I could care less how lame that made me look. I have a date with a gem.

 

 

**Jasper**

So, somehow, I’ve gained a permanent resident in my clubhouse. It’s not that I dislike Jasper. She just makes me angry sometimes. The first time we met she ruined my clubhouse (that she now lives in) and the second time we met….well I didn’t actually know it was her. I just saw a pretty gem on the beach and thought I would keep it. If I knew it was the angry Cheeto, I would have never picked it up. And now… we’re kind of friends? Or as close to friends as you can be with someone who hates your entire race.

“Hey, tiny human.” She looms over me as I try to read my latest book. I sigh for what seems to be the 100th time that day. Setting down my book, I give the giant woman my attention. “Have you ever heard of a group called the Crystal Gems??

“Crystal what?” I give her a confused look.

“Ughh. Nothing. Never mind.” She grumps for a few more moments and sits down next to me.

She’s been living here for almost three weeks now and she slowly seems to be getting more comfortable with me. She’ll at least sit next to me. When she does her face often lights up red in anger though. We can also have an actual conversation without yelling about the human race.

“Ya know what?” I startle her from her silence.

“What, tiny?” She gruffs at me.

“You’re not so bad. Once you get past the blind loyalty of your leaders who want to destroy my home, you actually seem like a good person.” I tell her.

She eyes me for a few moments, taking in my words,” is that a joke?”

I raise an eyebrow in confusion,” no?”

She continues to glare at me until her face goes red again. Oh boy. Here comes the angry yelling.

“Whatever.” She huffs out. Huh? No screaming about how her leaders are correct about the Earth and how weak its inhabitants are? “Maybe not all the humans are so bad though.”

She won’t look me in the eyes. Ohhhh! Maybe the flushed face isn’t from anger, but embarrassment. And was that sort of, kind of a compliment?

“Thanks, Jasper.” I send her a small smile and her face flushes darker.

She grunts at me and jumps up from the couch, “I’ll be back later.” She tells me heading for the door of the clubhouse.

“Oh, okay. Be safe, alright?” She nods and with that she’s gone to do…whatever it is she does.

 

 

**Lapis**

“I think he’s ready to go out alone,” I inform the room full of gems. All the Crystal Gems had come to at least one of Steven’s surfing lessons and I had decided to call all of them together to announce the news of Steven’s achievement. Lapis obviously already knew what I had wanted to tell them, but she looked as proud now as the first time I told her Steven was ready to be alone in the ocean. The gem’s reactions were all different. Pearl had a mortified look on her face, Garnet looked proud, Peridot was bored, and Amethyst looked ecstatic.

“This is wonderful news,” Garnet is the one to break the silence, as per usual.

“Wonderful?!? How is this wonderful?” The worried screeches from Pearl.

“Lighten up, P,” Amethyst of course,” You said you trust, (Y/N).”

“I do trust, (Y/N),” Pearl gives you a quick nod that you acknowledge,” I just meant that Steven is-“

“A very smart boy that we trust to be safe,” Garnet, the voice of reason once again.

“Lapis and I will be there to watch him,” I quickly interject when I see that Pearl is going to continue her argument, “Greg already told us it was okay, but I kind of wanted to let you all know also.”

“So, you aren’t here to ask for permission,” Peridot, as blunt and astute as ever I see.

“No.” and Lapis, also as blunt. I suppose that’s why they work so well as roommates.

Pearl gives a small huff and an annoyed pout rests on her lips, but she looks to me and nods once in acceptance. I grin and look to Lapis.

“Guess we better get everything ready for him then?” Her response is a small smile in return.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You’re a good teacher,” Lapis’ voice interrupts me from watching Steven’s surfing.

Steven had been overjoyed to learn that he was going to surf alone and had immediately jumped into the water once given his surfboard. Lapis and I had been wading in water that came to our chest so we could keep an eye on Steven.

“Thank you,” I say turning to her, “Although, I couldn’t have done it without you. Beach City isn’t really known for its waves.”

She shrugs her shoulders, exposing the stone on her back. She wears the same blue bathing suit she wears for every one of Steven’s lessons that exposes her gem. I’ve found myself wanting to touch it more than once the last few weeks.

Without meaning to, my hand reaches out to the back of her neck and she freezes. Seeing her tense, I stop.

“I-I’m so sorry,” I apologize with widening eyes,” Your gem is just really pretty and I wanted to…”I trail off, not sure how to finish that sentence.

Her eyes flicker from my hand to my eyes and back again. She slowly relaxes and her face flushes slightly.

_“You can,”_ she whispers. I don’t think I hear her correctly, but she aligns herself so her back is turned slightly towards me.

I take my hand in the air, that is now slightly shaking, and place it on her shoulder. She tenses again, only to immediately relax when I stroke her skin with the pad of my thumb. I slide my hand slowly to her gem.

When I finally reach the cold, blue stone, she lets out a small gasp. I let my finger dance over the top of the stone.

Finally pulling away, she lifts her head and meets my gaze.

“It’s very beautiful,” My words come out as a whisper. I’m not sure what’s happening, but it seems that if my words are any louder they will ruin the moment.

Her mouth opens to answer me, but she is interrupted by the loud voice of a curly haired boy calling out in excitement.

“LAPIS! (Y/N)! DID YOU SEE THAT?”

Lapis and I jump apart from each other. The moment gone.

 

**Peridot**

The green dorito, who’s name I learned was Peridot, has her head on my lap, her eyes glued to the tv in front of us. Next to us sits the Infamous Steven Universe of Beach City. My hand slowly runs through the pointy, blond hair of the gem.

Intead of watching the show, I find myself staring at the girl entranced with the television in front of me. I may be a little immature at times, but I know what this is. This is the start of a crush and it’s an intense one if the way my heart beats every time Peridot lets out a tiny gasp is anything to go on.

A giggle from my right catches my attention. Steven stares at me with an impish smirk and he struggles to keep giggles in. Peridot, utterly oblivious to his reasoning for the giggles, shushes him noisily. Taking my hand from her hair, I smack at Steven’s arm. This results in Peridot letting out a small whine and reaching for my hand and even more laughing from Steven. Grabbing my hand, Peridot places it back in her hair. Giving a small sigh in defeat, I continue my past actions and submit myself to Steven’s less than silent teasing.

I’m thankful that it’s Steven teasing me and not Amethyst at least.

“Hey, dudes!” speak of the devil, “P-dot, you brought your puppy, I see.”

Peridot sits up to stare at her purple friend in confusion. I slip my hand out of her hair once again and she sends me a small pout before giving her attention to the other gem again.

“What is this ‘puppy’ you speak of? I only brought (Y/N)” she tells Amethyst.

I send Amethyst a pleading look. Please don’t say anything else.

She gives me a small smirk before continuing, “You sure (Y/N) isn’t one? Follows you around like one,” I shoot her a glare for that, “Drools after you sometimes like one.” She adds with a cackle.

“Amethyst, really?” I ask unimpressed.

She shrugs, “If someone doesn’t spell it out for her, she’ll never get it.”

“And don’t you think that I should be the one to tell her?” My voice raises unintentionally and I see Steven jump. I send him a quick, apologetic glance. In doing so, I also find Peridot’s face. She keeps glancing at me as if asking to explain what’s going on. Sorry, Peridot. This is the one time I won’t give you the knowledge you want.

Amethyst sends me what is almost an apologetic look before stating, “I don’t get why neither of you will say anything. It’s so obvious that you guys like each other.”

And with that statement, I feel my heart stop.

“Amethyst!” I can hear Steven scold her.

“WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT’S GOING ON?” Peridot finally loses her cool. There is only so long she can go without understanding a situation.

“It’s noth-“ I try to salvage the situation before it can get worse only to be cut off by the purple gem.

“(Y/N) likes you, P-dot. Like a lot,” Amethyst said it.  She actually said it.

"Oh my gosh. Are you serious right now, Amethyst?" I've never been so embarrassed. My face is on fire and I just need to get out of here. I race to my feet and storm down the stairs, fleeing from the awkward situation Amethyst has _**THRUST**_ me into.

"Wait, (Y/N)!" Sorry, Peridot, but I have to leave before I die of embarassment.

"I'll see you later." and with that, I'm out the door and on my way home.

Could today have gone any worse?

 

 

 

**Pearl**

“Did you make this song yourself?” I ask Steven once he put his ukulele down.

Steven, Connie and I were spending the day at Steven’s house and we all brought our own instruments. Steven and Connie told me they often get together and have a ‘Jam fest’ and wanted to invite me to their latest one. I happily agreed, always glad to see my biggest fans.

“Yep! I wrote it for the Crystal Gems when I was younger!” He grins widely at both Connie and I.

These are possibly the most talented kids I have ever met. They fight evil and keep Earth safe and in their free time they make songs just because they can. When I was their age, I was literally getting stuck in air vents and rolling in mud. Maybe I should learn to fight evil. Then I might be a little cooler. Wait. Who taught Connie to fight?

“Hey, Connie?” I call to her from the couch.

“Yes?” She looks up from the cake she was making in the kitchen.

“Who taught you to fight?”

“Oh! Pearl teaches me.” She suddenly gets a devious look on her face,” I bet she’d teach you too if you asked.”

“Oh yeah!” Steven wiggles his eyebrows at me. “You should get Pearl to teach yoouuu!”

Oh. And there’s that. It’s not that I have a crush on Pearl or anything. I mean, can you really have a crush on someone you haven’t had an actual conversation with? No, I just think she’s really pretty is all. And smart. And graceful. And- the point is I don’t have a crush.

“Okay, stop it you two.” I playfully grab Steven in a headlock and ruffle his hair. Connie giggles from the kitchen,” Oh you think this is funny?” I question her. Her eyes go wide and She shakes her head vigorously.

I let go of Steven and leap for Connie. She lets out a tiny yell of amusement and ducks away from me. Looking towards the still open bag of flour, I decide that, yes, it would be a great idea to throw it.

Taking a large handful, I toss it right at Connie. She lets out a squeal and grabs for the flour. She tosses it, but I duck and it sails right into poor Steven’s face. Steven spits out flour and looks at Connie in mock betrayal.

Soon enough, we’re in a full out flour war. We finally have to stop when we hear a loud squeal of terror. The three of us freeze and look to find none other than Pearl staring at us with flour on her clothes.

“ _I hope she doesn’t deduct Pearl points next time we train…_ ” uh, Pearl what, Steven?

“What is this disgusting mess?” Pearl is practically screeching. Oh no. Let’s see if I can get out of this one. Or at least get Steven and Connie out of it.

“Sorry Pearl. I was just playing around with Stevie and Connie and things got a little messy. I’ll clean everything up.”

Surprise lights up her face and she eventually smiles at me, “Well I doubt you’ll do it very well, so I’ll stay and help you clean it all.”

Alone time with my cru-not crush? Heck yes.

Steven and Connie run off after sending me thankful glances and apologizing to Pearl. We sit in silence for most of the cleaning process, but I eventually start humming Steven’s Crystal Gem song. After a moment, Pearl joins me and we hum together. It’s nice. I’ve heard her singing to Steven before and she really does have a beautiful voice.

“Thank you,” she looks up at me shyly, a small blush on her cheeks.

Did I not say that in my head? Oops.

“You’re welcome. Ya know, Steven and Connie have started inviting me to their ‘Jam fest’. You should join us.” I doubt she’ll take me up on the offer, but it’s worth a shot.

She pauses in her cleaning and really looks at me for a moment, as if deciding if I’m being genuine or not. She eventually lets out a tiny,” Very well.”

I stop to smile at her even though she's already gone back to cleaning. 

Today went pretty well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote THRUST and couldn't stop laughing for about 10 minutes. 
> 
> Now that I've sorta gotten this going, I'm hoping I can write regularly, but I'm not gonna make you guys promises. There might be two chapters posted in a week and then you might only get one chapter for another month. I'm not consistent. I apologize for this. Now that summer is approaching I should have more time to write.
> 
> Anyways, you may notice that I struggle with Jasper a little bit. Not a giant Jasper fan so I have a hard time getting a feel for her character. I feel that she is a popular character though and I would like to continue writing her for those of you who would actually like to see her.
> 
> Finally, Send in request for prompts and characters if you'd like. I'll try my best to get to them.


	3. First Kiss

**Amethyst**

“It’s not that funny,” Amethyst glares at me, arms crossed in front of the ride she was deemed too short to ride.

Except it really was that funny, as can be seen by the small tears in the corners of my eyes from laughing so hard. I was almost wheezing at this point, drawing attention from others around us. It takes me almost a full five minutes to settle down. I would be so close to finally stopping when Amethyst’s angry face would pop back up in my head.

My laughter finally dies down and I look to see Amethyst staring intently at me. A small smile tugs at her lips and I feel myself blush slightly.

“Sorry,” I mumble. She shrugs her shoulders as if to say _whatever_ and takes my hand with her own larger one making me blush even more. The Purple gem leads me away from the rollercoaster and towards an old, broken bench off to the side of the park.

When we sit she doesn’t pull her hand away from mine and I don’t complain at all.

“So…” She glances around the park anxiously.

“So~,” I smirk playfully at her. If there’s one thing I’ve learned about the gem in front of me, it’s that even though she pretends to be confident, it’s very easy to fluster her when I want.

Her cheeks darken slightly and I grin proudly.

She once again glances around us and I tilt my head in confusion, unsure of why she is being so squirmy. She seemed to be comfortable all day, but now she’s fidgeting and nervously glancing around like a kid that’s looking for someone that might catch them doing something bad.

Finally, her stare lands on me. I open my mouth to question her when her lips land on mine. I let out a squeak of surprise and before I can even think to return it, she pulls away.

Her eyes are wide with panic and her words come fast, “Ohmygosh!(Y/N), I’msosorryIwasn’tthinking and-and,” And she just stops. She looks so scared, as if I might spite her for her actions.

I gently take her hand and smile, hoping to calm her. She looks down confusedly at our clasped hands.

“Ame,” She glances back up at me. Some of the fear is gone, now replaced with hope, “it’s ok.”

She continues to stare for a moment, until she eventually nods. It’s small at first, weary, but she gains confidence in her actions and nods more confidently, “Ok.”

**Garnet**

Garnet and I have been on two official dates now and we still haven’t kissed. I’m starting to think that she may not actually like me as much as she thought she would.

I’m angrily scrubbing down the last car of the day at the car wash when, speak of the devil (or beautiful goddess) Garnet arrives with Greg and Steven.  The boys say a quick hello and head inside in a hurry to… do whatever it is that they plan on doing.

Garnet stops next to me and silently stares at me until I’m done with the car. Setting down the soapy +rag, I turn my attention the tall woman in front of me.

She doesn’t move for a moment before suddenly taking her hand and reaching for my chin, taking me by surprise. She moves her head towards mine and quickly leaves a peck on my lips before letting go and taking a tiny step backwards.

“I want you to know that I’ve wanted to do that for quite a while. I just wasn’t sure if you would want to, especially once you find out a few things about me.”

She glances down slightly after her admission, telling me that it’s very important that I say this, “Garnet, I don’t care if you have secrets. We all do. And I doubt any of yours will make me feel any less for you than I do. I don’t know if you know this,” I lean in and whisper, “, but I have a big crush on you.”

She chuckles slightly and then a small smile makes its way onto her lips. The lips that just…kissed… oh my.

I can feel my face turning very, VERY red.

Her face turns serious, making me prepare for whatever is about to come. “I would like to tell you about my… secret, (Y/N). Soon that is, but for now…”

“That ok. We can share our big ole secrets later,” I tell her.

She smiles again and leans towards me once more. This time our shared kiss is not a chaste.

 

**Jasper**

_“I need your help,” I looked up from my book to see her standing above me._

_“With?_

_“The crystal gems.”_

And that conversation is why Jasper and I are now in my car driving around Beach City.

She sits uncomfortably in the passenger seat of the truck while I drive. Although it’s not small, it offers little room for her to relax in which has made her visibly grumpy.

“So,” I start, grabbing her attention, “Who are they?”

“Who?” she gruffs.

“The crystal people you keep mentioning.” I say slightly irritated with her attitude.

She looks over and opens her mouth as if to speak, but quickly closes it, mumbling under her breath.

“What?” My eyebrows raise questioningly. I can’t hear anything she says when she mumbles like that.

“I said it doesn’t matter!”  she slams a fist down on my dashboard, making me jump and swerve the wheel on accident. There’s a small screech when the truck lurches to the left and my head smacks into the wheel when we collide with a sign on the side of the rode.

“Ow!,” I cry out, grabbing at my forehead in pain. It feels as if there might be a bump there, but thankfully that’s the only damage done to my body.

“(Y/N)!” Jasper’s voice brings me back to reality. She is staring at me and she actually looks terrified. The orange gem raises her hand as if to touch me, but quickly pulls back, “are you ok?”

I take a moment to take stock of the situation before I answer her. Jasper just made me crash my truck. Although, it probably didn’t do a lot of damage. The only real damage done was the pain inflicted upon my forehead. She now looks terrified and concerned for my wellbeing. Has this day taken a turn or what?

“Does that hurt?” she points to where I’m holding my head.

“Just a little,” I tell her.

“I’m sorry,” she glances guiltily at my bump again.

I smile at her, knowing she really meant it. She may have anger issues, but I know Japer would never do anything to hurt me on purpose.

“Come here,” she tells me.

I’m confused, but I comply with her and lean slightly towards her. She takes my cheeks in-between her larger hands and places a tiny kiss on my forehead, right where it hit the steering wheel.

I’d like to say it surprised me, but I caught on to Jasper’s crush weeks ago. And I would be lying if I said it was one sided.

I smile brightly at her once her lips retreat and she, in return, gives me a gentle, if uncertain, grin.

**Lapis**

Things between Lapis and I have been… completely normal actually. On her part that is. Ever sense our moment at the beach, I’ve been a stammering mess when we’re alone together. Which isn’t very often considering the other gems like to come out and watch Steven now that he is mostly out on his own. Lapis on the other hand is cool and composed compared to me. It’s like she’s completely unbothered by what happened.

Today is Steven’s celebration party that I’ve been invited to by the young boy himself. I initially declined, not wanting to be near Lapis, but Steven had flashed his little pout and suddenly I was agreeing to the get together.

“(Y/N)” Pearl, waving me over, is the first to see me approach them. Everyone is spread across the beach, each occupied in their own small activities. Most miss my arrival, but some ,like Connie and Steven, wave exuberantly.

I toss Steven and Connie a wave of my own before heading toward Pearl, offering the large bottle of soda in my hands. She takes it with a small, confused frown.

“It’s a human tradition,” I tell her. She looks up, eyes focused, “Usually you offer wine. Not..uh.. soda. But there are kids so…yeah,” I trail off rather awkwardly, but Pearl looks rather intrigued.

“Humans bringing drinks for one another at parties is a tradition?” Pearl, for some reason, seems fascinated with this.

“It’s just courteous to bring something to the host.” I tell her.

“But what if y-“ She doesn’t get to finish her sentence because my name is called out, interrupting her.

I turn around to find none other than Lapis, walking over with a blank expression on her face. She grabs my arm when she reaches us, telling Pearl, “ I need to talk to (Y/N)” and walks away with me in tow.

I hear Pearl sputtering questions behind us about soda and wine still so I turn and offer a quick, “I’ll tell you more later, P”

I continue my walk with Lapis for a few more seconds before I realize she’s taking me to the house. I turn to question her until I see her face. She looks almost… angry? I decide to keep my mouth shut until we’re to the house.

I’m not even three steps in the door when I find myself pinned to the wall, lips pressed hard against mine. I finally get what I’ve been dreaming of for so long, but it’s not how I expected it at all. It’s angry, unexpected, and not at all sweet.

She pulls away from me and glares, “Do you like her?”

Wait, “what?” I’m confused.

“Pearl.”

Pearl? Do I like Pearl? Ohhhh. I get it. She’s jealous.

I can’t help it when I start to laugh. The thought of me liking Pearl is just ridiculous. Lapis on the other hand does not find this funny and tries to leave, but I grab her hand before she can storm off.  Realizing this might be the moment to change our relationship forever, my laughing ceases and I’m all seriousness.

“Just let me talk?” I beg her. She nods and I let her hand go.

“I don’t like Pearl, Lapis. She’s my friend. Just like Steven and Amethyst. _You_ are not my friend,’ she looks offended at this, but I continue on before she can say anything, “ _You_ are much more than that. _I_ want to be more than that. I _really_ like you.” I stop myself before I can say anything to embarrass myself even more.

I can’t figure out the expression on her face and it unnerves me. We sit in silence for a moment before her cheeks fills with color and a smile lights up her face.

“I’d like that, I think,” she tells me, “to be more than friends.”

 

**Peridot**

  I had decided to gather my courage and visit Peri again despite the previous day’s embarrassment.

Quickly knocking on the door, I take in a deep breath preparing myself. The door opens and green invades the doorway. Peridot stands in front of me, almost as if she has been expecting me to show up here.

“Hey, Peri.”

She quietly stares at me for a moment before, suddenly, her face shoots right for mine.

 And hits mine full force.

“OW! WHAT THE HELL, PERI!” I scream clutching my nose in pain, “ughhh.”

“Ahhh! I’m sorry, I saw it on Camp Pining Hearts!” She’s clutching her forehead which seems to have…wait is that…

“Am I bleeding?” I pull my hands away from my nose to see blood on my palms,” aw man.”

“Sorry,” she says weakly.

“It’s okay, you were just… um,” wait, what _was_ she doing?

“I was trying to show you my affection. I was informed by Steven that this is how humans do so.”

So, she was trying to kiss me. Well…. That was definitely a first kiss I won’t forget any time soon.

 

**Pearl**

“Ow!” I pull my hand back quickly. My finger, now cut from my guitar string, throbs in pain.

“Are you okay, (Y/N)?” Steven asks me. Connie and Pearl watch me in concern.

I nod, waving off their concern. I set down my guitar and flex my hand. A shadow looms above me and I look up to find Pearl above me. She takes my hand in hers and brings it to her lips. She lays a gentle kiss to my injured finger.

I stare at her in shock and her cheeks flush, “This is how humans show affection, correct?”

My lips lift into a soft smile,” Yeah, Pearl.”

_“Oh my gosh, they totally like each other!!!”_ Steven unsuccessfully whispers to Connie.

Oh yes, Steven. We totally do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know why you guys like my story. I mean if I was in your shoes I would probably be reading this because hats what i do in my free time.... but I suppose I just don't really believe in myself when I do things like this, so it's weird to me that people actually wanna read my stuff.
> 
> Also, I don't know if any of you have ever watched the newest Power Rangers movie, but if you haven't then I really recommend it. I was a huge PR fan when I was younger and I really think that the new movie was amazing. If you've watched it let me know what you thought about it. Especially if you disliked it. I haven't actually gotten to talk to anyone who has disliked it and I'd like to sit down and listen to their reasoning.


	4. Nicknames

**The gems come to understand that nicknames show affection. They just don’t seem to understand that nicknames for significant others should be something like ‘sweetie’ or ‘honey’. Instead you get this.**

**Amethyst**

“Well hey there, you big ‘ol tower, you”

“Amethyst, no”

“Get it? Cuz you’re so tall?”

“Stop”

**Garnet**

“Sometimes you can be a real firecracker, (Y/N)”

“Ew. My dad called me a firecracker when I was a kid.”

“That would be a bad nickname then?”

“Not bad, just… weird.”

 

**Jasper**

“Hey, squirt, hand me that, would ya?”

“You know I’m not actually small, right? You’re just really tall.”

 

**Lapis**

“Can I call you waterfall?”

“What? Why?”

“I like looking at waterfalls.”

“Oh…Then-I-Uh-Yeah. That’s fine”

 

**Peridot**

“I suppose you are my nerd then.”

“I-huh?”

“Well we are dating, (Y/N) and Amethyst has informed me that you are what is called a ‘Nerd’. So, you are my nerd, yes?”

“I…don’t know if I’m more charmed by you or annoyed at Amethyst right now.”

 

**Pearl**

“Hello, homosapien.”

“Pearl, why are you referring to me like that?”

“Steven said Humans often call each other by nicknames.”

“Oh sweetie, no.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should have been updated a lot sooner, but I had to go to the hospital. Sorry about that guys. Here's a small chapter. Another will be coming soon.


	5. Secrets

**Amethyst**

 

“I’ll never be good enough, (Y/N)! Why don’t you get that!” Amethyst screams. I don’t understand what happened. We were just sitting around having a good time on the beach when I asked about gem related things. Maybe I shouldn’t have, but I just wanted Amethyst to let me into her world. Obviously, I’ve stumbled across an active landmine that’s been waiting to blow up for a long time.

“Can you just tell me what’s wrong? Please, Amethyst! I don’t know what I did to make you upset!” I’m practically begging at this point and I can see it finally click in her head that I have no idea why she’s upset.

She calms herself down, taking a deep breath before continuing our conversation,” I told you, I’m too small. I’m supposed to be big and strong! Quartz aren’t supposed to look like me!”

I take a moment to take in what she has told me. I don’t see a problem with the way she looks, but the purple gem obviously does.

I take her hand in mine, hoping to calm the anger and help the sadness she’s feeling,” Amethyst…” She looks up at me,” I don’t think there’s anything wrong with the way you look. In fact, I love the way you look.”

She looks startled at my confession, but a small grin breaks across her face,” Really?”

I nod,” Yes. And I don’t know if you know, but Steven is always talking about how strong you are and how much he looks up to you.”

She looks down at that, a small blush taking  over her cheeks.

“So,” I continue,” Will you tell me more about gems? Even Quartz?”

She’s silent for a moment, then nods,” Yeah, I will.”

I smile brightly and Amethyst is quick to sweep me into a hug. We sit there for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of being held. I give Amethyst a tight squeeze before letting go.

Amethyst starts speaking about gem life and I sit up, giving her my undivided attention.

“Right, so I’m not from homeworld. Actually I was created here and…..”

 

 

**Garnet**

 

Garnet had been acting strange all day. She acted almost as if she was stuck in her own head. Despite her ignoring me for most of the day, I tried to remain in a good mood. I know she doesn’t want to break up with me, but the thought still nags at the back of my head.

“Garnet?” I call out.

No response. She doesn’t so much as twitch, remaining completely still on her side of the couch. She’s wearing her glasses so I’m not sure if her eyes so much as blink under them, but I’m starting to think they aren’t with her stillness.

“Garn-” I try again, only to be cut off.

“(Y/N),” Her body turns towards me suddenly. I’m slightly startled at the sudden movement, but I nod slightly, acknowledging her,” I would like to share something with you.”

Although confused, I offer her a short,” Alright.”

Garnet stands from her seat and stands in front of me. She takes a deep breath, taking her glasses off and setting them on the table next to us. She gives me a small smile and suddenly there’s a blinding light. 

I shield my eyes with my hand until it stops and find myself rather confused. What is Garnet doing?

“(Y/N),” A voice that I don’t recognize calls out my name. It’s light and melodious. I find myself staring at another gem in Garnets place. Well, two gems. At least, I’m assuming they’re gems considering the stones on their hands. The one that spoke, or the one I’m assuming spoke, is a lovely blue and has her hair covering her eyes. The other, who I am most certain did not speak due to the way they refuse to look at me, is a deep red and has an almost anxious expression,” I would like to introduce myself. I am Sapphire. This,” She gestures to the red gem,” is Ruby.”

I nod, still slightly confused,” Nice to meet you both.”

I offer a small, awkward wave and Sapphire giggles. Ruby glances up at the sounds and grins slightly. The red gem seems to realize what she’s doing and a small disgruntled noise makes its way from her throat.

My confusion grows when they make eye contact and nod. It’s like they’re reading each other’s mind.

Sapphire and Ruby take a step toward me and both thrust out one of their hands in my direction. Still baffled, I glance down to the offered limbs and back to their faces. Ruby seems anxious if the impatient way she shuffles in spot is any indicator. Sapphire merely stares at me with a look of patience and calm.

Ruby wiggles her fingers forcing me to look to her hand again. I know they’re trying to show me something, but I can’t seem to figure out what they want. Obviously it has something to do with their hands. Ruby especially has made this clear. 

Taking a closer look, I realize that they’re most likely showing their gems, not their actual hands. Now that they're side-by-side, they actually look… very familiar. Almost like…

“Garnet?” I whisper.

Ruby lets out a loud sigh of relief and Sapphire smiles softly.

The blue gem nods and replies,” We create Garnet. Ruby and I.”

I let out a soft breath and nod very slowly. I sort of understand what Sapphire is saying. Fusion.

Pearl and Amethyst created Opal that one time and Garnet had given me a brief explanation of what had happened.

“So Garnet is a fusion?” I ask. I know the answer, but confirmation would be nice.

“Yes,” Ruby speaks up this time,” Garnet didn’t know how to tell you, so instead-”

“She showed me,” I interrupt . Ruby gives me a sheepish grin and shrugs,” You talk as if you didn’t make the decision. If you  _ are  _ Garnet then didn’t you make it?”

“Garnet is her own gem, just as Ruby and I are. We make Garnet, but are not Garnet. Does that make sense?” Sapphire moves her hair out of her face, showing me a concerned eye. 

Just one. Huh. That would explain why Garnet has three, I suppose.

“Yes?” It comes out as more of a question, but I believe I understand for the most part,” But I still have one question.”

Sapphire and Ruby look to one another before turning back to me. They give a nod signalling me to continue and suddenly it is slightly unnerving how in sync they are with one another.

“Do the two of you have those feelings for me? Or is it just Garnet?” I blush slightly as the words slip from my lips.

Ruby gives a small laugh before answering,” No, just Garnet. The only one for me is my Sapphire.”

Sapphire’s cheeks darken and she takes Ruby’s hand in her much smaller one,”We care for you a great deal, (Y/N). But, Just as Garnet is her own gem, she has her own feelings.”

I sigh in relief at that. I love Garnet, I really do, but I’m not sure I could handle three different gems. Even if I’m sort of in a relationship with them, but not really them, already.

I sit in silence for a moment, and suddenly a realization comes to me.

“Wait,” I sit up in alarm, making Ruby look up in slight anticipation, while Sapphire merely sighs in exasperation, shaking her head,”Do I have to pay for three if I take Garnet on a date now? Wait, no.  Four. I’d have to pay four!”

Ruby barks out a laugh and Sapphire shakes her head fondly.

“No, guys. I’m serious. I don’t have a lot of money, ya know?”

 

 

**Jasper**

 

Jasper had been acting weird all day and I couldn’t for the life of me figure out why. When she talked to me, she would tense up and fidget in place. It wasn’t a big surprise when she finally approached me with words that I hadn’t prepared for.

“We need to talk,” Jasper grabbed the book from my hand and set it down on the table. Thankfully, she was mindful enough to face it down to keep my page. 

“Alright,” I moved over on the couch so Jasper could sit with me, but she stayed standing, leaving me confused and more than a little nervous.

“The crystal gems,” She starts, catching my attention,” are gems who have sworn to protect the Earth from others like me.”

“Like you?” I ask quietly. I know what she’s referring to, but I’ve always assumed that Jasper was exaggerating with her tales of the Homeworld. Surely Jasper would never actually…

“There was a war. The Crystal gems protected the Earth. The others, those loyal to the Diamonds, like me, fought them. I hurt a lot of gems. All because my Diamond told me to.”

I watched her quietly as she told me more and more of the Crystal gems and Homeworld. She told me everything from Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond to what brought her here. 

“You came to destroy them and us,” I whisper, watching her face fill with uncertainty.

“I-I want you to help me find the Crystal Gems,” she states.

I look up in anger,” You want me to help you destroy the Earth? Are you crazy?”

She puts a large hand on my shoulder and shakes her head slowly. My confusion overpowers my anger and soon I’m calm once again.

“I want to… talk to them. Help them,” She grits the words out as if they cause her pain,” I don’t like them, but I want to help protect the Earth.”

I watch her for any signs that she might be lying, but I find none as she moves her hand away from me,” Really?”

She hesitates, sighing,” Well, I don’t care much for the Earth, but I care for you.”

My face heats up slightly at the admission,” Okay, I’ll help you find them.”

Her face lights up slightly and she hesitates once again before quickly pulling me up from the couch and into a tight embrace.

I let my head fall to her chest, whispering quiet words,” I care for you, too, Jasper.”

  
  


**Lapis**

 

“I was trapped in a mirror inside Pearl’s head.”

These are the words Lapis greet me with when I enter the barn. I startle, the words catching me off guard. I look over at the gem watching tv to find Peridot just as startled as I am. The green gem stands from the couch awkwardly and points to the door.

“I- uh- I’ll be out there. Working on… things.” Peridot bolts and Lapis and I are left alone.

“Right,” I say, making my way to the large waterbed that the blue gem is resting on,” Mirror in Pearl’s head. Also, where did this waterbed come from?”

Lapis turns on her side and offers her hand. I take it and she pulls me down next to her.

“You asked me why I didn’t like mirrors yesterday,” she intertwines our fingers together, gripping tightly,” and that’s why. I was trapped inside one for a very long time and I came to trust no one because I felt betrayed. Until Steven came along that is” She eyes the bed under us before adding on,” I’m pretty sure Peridot stole it from somewhere?”

I hum in acknowledgement, tugging her closer,” I just thought you didn’t like looking at your reflection,” I stop for a moment, a thought crossing my mind,” Does it ever remind you of the mirror when you see your reflection in water?”

She shuffles for a moment,” Sometimes, but Water doesn’t scare me. Water isn’t solid like glass is. I can swim through water. Glass is… I don’t know what I’m trying to say.”

I shake my head,” No, I understand.”

She may not know how to articulate it, but I understand what she wants to say.

She sighs and leans into me,”Thanks.”

“What for?” I ask.

She shrugs, letting go of my hand and wrapping herself around me.

“Are you sure you’re not a koala be-”

My words are cut off by a loud explosion from outside, startling Lapis and I. We both sit up in alarm before relaxing when we hear a familiar green gem’s voice.

“I’m okay!”

  
  


**Peridot**

 

“Peridot, just show me what’s in the box!” I grumble from the couch.

“It’s a secret and it isn’t done yet!” she yells from across the barn.

She’s been digging around Lapis’ side of the building for the past ten minutes and I’m 99% sure that said gem would not approve of this.

“If she finds out you’ve been in her space she’ll probably beat you up.”I call out to Peridot,” And because I’m a good significant other, I’ll be there to defend you to my best ability. Of course we’ll both be crushed by her water powers, but oh well.”

“Ha!” Peri throws something out of her way and it bounces towards me. I think it’s a harmonica? ” Lapis couldn’t beat me in a fight!”

“Oh really?” A new voice startles Peridot and I find none other than Lapis Lazuli standing in the doors of the barn.

“Lazuli!” Peridot runs to my side and hides behind my arm,” I wasn’t looking through your things to help with my gift for (Y/N)!”

I feel my eyebrows rise,” It’s a gift for me?”

Peridot lets out a horrified scream and Lapis snorts at her reaction before turning to me,” Oh yeah. She’s been working on it for a week now. A bunch of gross romantic things are stuffed in there."

I feel myself grin and turn to the gem hiding behind me. I press a quick kiss to her flushed cheek.

“Thanks, Peri.”

  
  


**Pearl**

 

“We’ve told you of Steven’s mother, Rose Quartz.” It’s a statement, not a question.

I nod to show Pearl that she has my attention. It seems as if she has something important to say so I put my soda down, focusing entirely on her.

Pearl’s hand grips mine from across the kitchen counter and I squeeze gently. She offers me a small smile at the gesture before she finally speaks again.

“I was in love with her.” Her words are quick and fast, making me pause for a moment to make sure I’ve heard correctly.

“You were in love with Rose Quartz?” I glance towards the painting hanging on the wall of the Pink gem, taking the large woman in. She was beautiful. I can see why Pearl would fall for her.

“Yes,” She nods quickly,” I just thought you deserved to know and although I’m not ready to share everything about my past, I’d like-”

“Pearl,” I stop her, sensing her growing distress,” I really glad you told me this, but,” her faces scrunches together in worry at this,” you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to. I know you all went through a lot.”

Homeworld, the war, losing friends. I’d heard bits and pieces from Steven and Connie.

Pearl watches me for a moment. I can’t pinpoint the exact emotion she wears, but it makes my heart skip a beat.

Slowly, Pearl nods and brings my hand to her mouth. She presses a tiny kiss to my palm,” Thank you.”

I grin brightly,” Did you  _ want  _ to tell me about her? About Rose?”

Pearl glances down,” I want to. Yes. She’s a big part of my life.”

“Alright,” I nod,” Tell me about the great and mysterious Rose Quartz then.”

Pearl shoots me a relieved smile and begins her tale. I listen dutifully, but at some point my eyes find the painting once again.

‘ _ I’ll do my best to make sure they’re all happy. You have my word, Rose Quartz.’ _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So everything I had written for this was deleted. Even my old files that I have posted already. That's why I haven't been writing for this lately. I actually lost inspiration after my files were deleted, but I don't think this story will ever be discontinued if I'm being honest. I'm trying to get back into it and write more for SU. Sorry you haven't been getting the chapters like you should, but maybe that will change.

**Author's Note:**

> So, there are probably a lot of grammatical errors in this story and I apologize for that. If there's anything that really sticks out that you'd like me to fix, just let me know! 
> 
> Also, thanks for checking my story out! It means a lot to me :)
> 
> If you have any request for scenarios or characters, let me know and Ill get started on them soon.


End file.
